Ředitelna
by SallyPejr
Summary: Gloin a Thranduil se nesnáší. Gimli a Legolas spolu chodí do školy. Elrond je ředitel oné školy a jednou si tyto dva žáky i jejich rodiče zavolá do ředitelny, aby probral jejich chování. (Modern AU, Teen AU)


Rodiny Greenleafů a Stoneů se nikdy neměly moc rády. Vlastně neměly ani dost společných věcí, aby se mohly normálně bavit, za to měly spoustu rozporů, kvůli kterým se mohly hádat.

Greenleafové – povětšinou blonďatí dlouháni, kteří se zaplétají jen do dvou oborů a to je politika a ekologie, i když i tady se jednou za čas najde černá ovce živící se jinak.

Stoneové – vždy menší s rudými hlavami, kteří už od pradávných časů podnikají a žijí z důlnictví, od kterého si občas ten či onen člen odběhne i k jiným oborům, hlavně ke kamenictví a ke kovařině, ale i jinam.

S takovým základem se společné slovo hledá těžko. Ovšem vzájemnou nelibost na nenávist povýšili momentální vůdcové dvou rodů.

Thranduil Greenleaf díky svým politickým konexím zajistil, že v místech, kde měla důlní firma Stoneů začít s novou těžbou, vznikl národní park, a pak se ještě nechal slyšet v médiích, že lidé musí zemi chránit před hrabivýma prackama různých nenechavců.

Jediný důvod, proč Gloin Stone, který právě zrušenou těžbu osobně plánoval a vyjednával, toho blonďatého zmetka nezabil holýma rukama, byla vzdálenost, neboť Greenleaf tou dobou byl na druhém konci země.

Ovšem z tohoto incidentu s národním parkem, který dostal jméno Mirkwood, vznikla nenávist mezi rody a bohatá historie městské čtvrti hlavního města, kde obě tyto rodiny žijí. Historie plná naschválů, kanadských žertů, drobných zločinů a celkové nenávisti a nesnášenlivosti.

Někteří jejich vztah přirovnávají k osudům rodin Monteků a Kapuletů, ovšem tady dost vážně chybí Julie, neboť v obou rodinách se narodil pouze Romeo. No, přesněji spíše Legolas Greenleaf a Gimli Stone, dva chlapci stejného věku a se vzhledem svých otců.

\- - o - -

V této části města, kde mezi sebou bojují Greenleafové a Stonei, je plno škol, ovšem jen jedna vyniká nad ostatními. A oba otcové samozřejmě chtějí, aby jejich synové studovali zde, ale aby zároveň nepřišli do styku se škodlivými vlivy. Čti, aby nebyl jejich syn pošpiněn přítomností a slovy toho spratka z oné prokleté famílie.

Ředitel školy, profesor Elrond ovšem hned dal najevo svou nelibost s chováním otců a upozornil je, že se takové chování v jeho škole netoleruje, a že pokud budou své syny navádět proti komukoliv nebo jim zakazovat se s kýmkoliv přátelit, postará se o to, aby ani jeden z těch malých nebyl přijat na žádnou slušnou školu v zemi a rozhodně ne na žádnou vysokou či universitu.

Nakonec se ti dva museli začít krotit. Alespoň tedy v doslechu ředitele Elronda a před svými syny.

\- - o - -

Vzdělávací instituce, kterou spravuje pan Elrond, je vlastně složená ze dvou škol jen kousek od sebe. Jedna škola, pro menší děti, se jmenuje Roklinka, ta druhá, pro větší, která žáky dovede až k maturitě, je Imladris.

\- - o - -

Dokud Gimli a Legolas studovali na Roklince, moc si jeden druhého nevšímali, protože každý navštěvoval jinou třídu a měl jiné zájmy. Navíc jim otcové říkali, že se s tím druhým nesmí kamarádit, protože ten druhý je zlý a jen by je zkazil.

Studia v Roklince byla klidná.

\- - o - -

Studia v Imladris nebyla klidná.

Gimli a Legolas tentokráte skončili ve stejné třídě a jejich prvotní nejistota a zvědavost se i částečně díky vlivu rodiny změnily na nepřátelství.

Aspoň jednou do měsíce byli jejich otcové pozváni do ředitelny, kde se řešili rvačky jejich synů. Ovšem to většinou k ničemu nevedlo, otcové byli jen rádi, že jejich syn udělal tomu spratkovi monokla nebo něco podobného.

Ovšem postupně návštěv v ředitelně ubývalo, protože chlapci našli skrytější místa na potyčky, kde je nikdo neviděl a nenašel. A nakonec tyto návštěvy přestaly úplně. Otcové se divili, ale dostalo se jim ujištění, že už ví, jak se schovat. A otcové byli hrdí.

\- - o - -

Bylo to pro Thranduila a Gloina velkým překvapením, když více než rok od poslední stížnosti ze strany školy na chování jejich synů, přišla oběma zpráva, že se mají toho a toho dne dostavit na schůzku s ředitelem a to i se svými syny.

Nutno říct, že když to otcové svým skoro už sedmnáctiletým synům oznamovali, měli mladíci nezávisle na sobě úplně stejnou reakci – zbledli a vypadali, jako by měli každou chvíli omdlít, ovšem odmítali říct, co se děje a proč s nimi chce Elrond mluvit.

A to ještě otcové ani netušili, že jsou jejich úhlavní nepřítel a jeho spratek pozvaní taky.

\- - o - -

Říct, že je atmosféra v Elrondově kanceláři napjatá, je hrubé podcenění situace.

Ředitel se usadil na svém křesle za stolem, Thranduil Greenleaf a Gloin Stone na židlích před ním a jejich synové s pobledlými obličeji postávají za nimi a snaží se silou vůle donutit, aby se nedívali na toho druhého a ani na nikoho jiného.

Vzájemná nenávist jejich otců mezi dvěma muži skoro jiskří, což situaci moc neulehčuje.

„Pozval jsem si vás sem dnes, abych s vámi projednal chování vašich synů," začne Elrond vážným hlasem.

„Zase se rvali?" zajímá se Gloin.

„Ne," zavrtí Elrond hlavou. „Neprovedli nic nelegálního, nemorálního nebo nebezpečného ani nic takového, ovšem mohli by si pro svou zábavu najít jiné místo, než je škola. I když chápu, že je to vzhledem k situaci složité," loupne Elrond očima po dvou mladících s červenými tvářemi, než se zamračí na rodiče.

„Tak co tedy provedli?" nechápe Thranduil.

„Abych citoval jednoho jejich spolužáka," pokrčí Elrond rameny. „Vykusujou se a ochmatávaj na každý rovný ploše," zopakuje ředitel přesná slova jistého Oriho.

Chvíli trvá, než dvěma dospělým dojde, co to znamená. Jejich synové zatím na střídačku blednou a rudnou.

„Cože?!" zařvou Thranduil a Gloin zároveň a vyskočí na nohy, načež se oba obrátí na své syny. Cosi na ně řvou, ale krom pár nehezkých výrazů jim nejde moc rozumět. Ovšem zlost v jejich vzteky rudých obličejích je dost jasná, aby před nimi mladíci ustoupili až ke dveřím, ke kterým se teď tisknou zády a boky k sobě.

Jejich fyzický kontakt ovšem jejich otce rozčiluje ještě víc.

„A dost!" zařve Elrond vztekle a najednou stojí mezi rodiči a dětmi. „Na mé studenty tady nikdo nebude řvát a nikdo jim nebude vyhrožovat! Je to jasné?!"

Ředitelův hromový hlas donutí dva muže zmlknout, ovšem mladíci za jeho zády se dál vyděšeně krčí a drží jeden druhého.

„Tak a teď mi prosím vy dva řekněte, co vám vadí na vztahu vašich synů a proč jste tak zásadně proti. Pokud vím, oba jste bojovali za práva homosexuálů nebo se to snad změnilo? Vadí vám, že jsou vaši synové gayové?"

„Nevadí mi, že je gay, vadí mi, s kým se tahá," odsekne Gloin.

„Aby _můj_ syn chodil s někým z _jejich_ rodiny?" skoro si odplivne Thranduil.

„Dost," zarazí je Elrond. „Je mi jedno, co proti sobě vy dva máte, tady nejde o vás," povídá ředitel přísně.

Za to mu oba muži věnují stejně naštvané pohledy.

„Co vám, pane Stone, kdy Legolas co provedl? A co vám, pane Greenleafe, kdy něco udělal Gimli?"

„Prosím?" zarazí se ti dva.

„Proč vy nesnášíte Legolase a proč vy nesnášíte Gimliho? Chápal bych vaše protesty, kdyby si jeden z těch dvou začal s jedním z vás, ale proč tak strašně nesnášíte přítele svého syna? Ani jeden z těch kluků vám nikdy nic neprovedl, tak mi vysvětlete, proč je tak nenávidíte."

„Snad si nemyslíte, že se mi bude líbit, že můj syn chodí s někým, jehož otec je naprostý zmetek?" odsekne Gloin.

„A otec i děd Thorina Durina trpěli dost vážnými mentálními chorobami, pod jejichž vlivem dělali kde co a nevšiml jsem si, že byste ho kvůli tomu přestal volit," hádá se Elrond. „Uvědomujete si vy dva, že svým synům ničíte životy? Snad každého jsem někdy někde ve škole nachytal, jak se s někým líbá, nebo jak si šmátrají pod oblečením, ale jen s Gimlim a Legolasem se to děje opakovaně a za to můžete vy dva. Všechny ostatní páry se můžou vodit za ruce po ulici, můžou do kina nebo na zmrzlinu nebo cokoliv a ti dva nemůžou nic, protože ve chvíli, kdy by se to doneslo vám, tak se toho druhého pokusíte zabít a syna nejspíš zamknete do věže. Chováte se jako idioti a odnáší to ti dva."

„Já se od vás nenechám urážet," ohradí se Thranduil naštvaně.

„Tak to popřete," vyzve ho Elrond a přeletí pohledem mezi dvěma otci. „Oba mi teď popřete, že kdybyste ty dva nachytali, jak se líbají v parku, že byste se zachovali agresivně a bez ohledu na názor těch dvou."

Oba muži, Greenleaf i Stone, chtějí něco odseknout, ale nakonec nepromluví, pohledy upřené za ředitele školy, kde se jejich synové jednou rukou objímají kolem ramen a kolem pasu a druhou se drží za ruku svého přítele, přitisknutí jeden k druhému, jako by hledali ochranu před otci, na které se neodvažují ani podívat.

„Uvědomujete si konečně, co děláte?" zeptá se Elrond mírným hlasem. „Nemůžu vám teď zabránit jít domů, ale jestli své syny potrestáte za to, s kým chodí, nebo jestli podniknete cokoliv proti jejich příteli, pak si buďte jistí, že vy dva ponesete následky. Mým studentům nebude nikdo ubližovat," S těmi slovy se Elrond pomalu vrátí se svému stolu.

Oba mladíci se k sobě ještě víc přitisknou a Legolas se vystrašeně zajíkne, když jejich jediná ochrana před hněvem otců najednou zmizí.

„Legolasi, jdeme domů," řekne Thranduil chladně.

Blonďák krátce zesílí stisk rukou, ale nakonec i s Gimlim odstoupí ode dveří, než se ho pustí. Se zoufalým pohledem, jako by to bylo naposledy, co se mladíci vidí, se ti dva beze slov rozloučí, než se Legolas se skloněnou hlavou vydá za otcem.

„Pojď," řekne jen Gloin Gimlimu, než ho rukou položenou mezi lopatkama vystrčí z ředitelny a odvede pryč.

\- - o - -

„Jestli se tu navzájem uškrtíte v objetí, zničíte pověst školy a to bych opravdu nerad," prohodí ředitel Elrond, který se akorát stal svědkem přivítání Legolase a Gimliho.

Mladý Stone dorazil do školy dřív a celou dobu čekání na Legolas strávil pochodováním sem a tam po chodbě. Když se blonďák konečně objevil, skočili si ti dva hned kolem krku a objali se tak pevně, jako by se snad chtěli spojit v jednu osobu. Teprve až ředitelova poznámka o nějakou chvíli později je donutila trochu povolit sevření, ovšem ani zdaleka se ti dva nepouštějí.

„Pojďte za mnou," vyzve je Elrond a zavede oba do ředitelny, kde předchozí odpoledne proběhlo ono dramatické setkání s rodiči.

„Co doma?" zeptá se Elrond, sotva se všichni tři usadí. Gimli a Legolas se i tak stále drží za ruce.

„Dost se mluvilo," pokrčí Gimli rameny. „Táta mi to chtěl vymluvit, pak se ptal, jak dlouho to trvá a zase mi to zkoušel vymluvit a tak dále. Ale nevyhrožoval nikomu ani mi to nakonec nezakazoval. Strýček Oin, ten u toho byl taky, se mu smál a řekl, že když mi to zakáže, že na truc neposlechnu, a že lásky ze střední nikdy nevydržely věčně."

„Tahle jo," odsekne Legolas rozhodně, čímž si od Gimliho vyslouží nadšený úsměv a pevnější stisk.

„Takže se nakonec uklidnil?" zajímá se Elrond.

„Jo. Strýček Oin ho uklidnil. Zatím," pokýve Gimli hlavou. „Ale pak mi strýček řekl, ať se s Legolasem radši tátovi neukazujem."

„To zní rozumně," pokývne Elrond hlavou. „Ještě pořád nesnáší všechny se jménem Greenleaf a mohl by to brát jako provokaci. Doporučil bych vynechat návštěvy u vás doma. A to samé platí i pro druhou stranu."

„To jo, tátu by trefilo," souhlasí Gimli.

„A co u vás?" obrátí se Elrond na Legolase.

„U nás to bylo horší," hlesne blonďák. „Táta o tom nejdřív nechtěl ani mluvit a pak tvrdil, že musím změnit školu, tak jsem mu řekl, že uteču, když to udělá."

„To snad ne," zamračí se Gimli částečně naštvaně, částečně nevěřícně.

„Pak jsme se hádali a on mi to chtěl vymluvit, ale nakonec toho nechal s tím, že sám poznám, že je kolem plno lepších partií," pokračuje Legolas a nejistě se podívá na ředitele. „Myslím, že mě chce dát dohromady s někým jiným," ošije se nervózně.

„Já tě nedám nikomu," křikne Gimli panovačně.

„Zákony této země nepovolují domluvené sňatky, takže proti tvé vůli tě nemůže dát dohromady s nikým," řekne Elrond chlácholivě. „A tu změnu školy mu rychle rozmluvím, jestli s tím přijde, to se neboj."

„Díky," oddechne si Legolas s úlevou.

„To by bylo," postaví se Elrond. „Běžte do třídy. Ale to vám povídám, jestli vás zase někde chytím, tak se postarám o to, abyste neměli společnou ani pauzu na záchod, jasné?"

„Ano, pane," přikývnou oba dva mladíci, než se ruku v ruce rozběhnou pryč z ředitelny.


End file.
